Clara
by SilverCityGal xoxo
Summary: This first story is about a girl named Clara whos father died resently, and Clara is determined to find out if her dad was a hero. Theres also a new boy at school and Clara get's distracted which leads to trouble.


**By: SilverCityGal xoxo Start Date: 8/5/09**

**Prologue**

I'm like my Dad in a lot of ways: my hair colour, my eye colour and my personality. He taught me how to ride a bike, fly a kite, taught me to say please and thankyou and was a huge part of my life and I adored him.

My parents met at a cafeteria, what a place to meet, not very unusual. But that one conversation leads to me. My mum works and runs a little corner shop here at the Goal Coast. My Dad worked with gas pipes underground and after time got rather large muscles.

When I was 10 years old my father died, about 4 years ago now. My mother and I both miss him very much. Occasionally I remember snippets of my fond past with him and my mother, together as a family.

My mother and I have been living at the Gold Coast for as long as I can remember. My grandparents have lived here all their life as well, and are not planning to move in a hurry, as far as I know. You can defiantly say we are born and bred here.

My mother has often said when I was younger that my Dad was a hero. The police left the case of my father's death unsolved, because they couldn't find out any more information about the cause. My goal this year is to find out: Was my farther a real hero? And to explain to my mother how he died.

**Chapter 1**

"Clara, get up. You'll be late." Called my mother from down stairs. I grumbled out of bed, slowly gathering my school clothes - I haven't worn for two weeks, and headed off to the bathroom, still half asleep.

"Coming" I yelled back as I reached the hallway.

I took a warm shower – that woke me up a little, got dressed, brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair and washed my face. I stared at my face reluctantly; I have an oval shaped face – like my mothers and red, rosy cheeks. My hair is dark brown, silky and is as long as my shoulders.

I skipped back to my bedroom, in a happy mood. I quite liked school, I had a large group of friends and wasn't at the top of the class but I passed in most of my subjects. I liked school when I wasn't with Mrs Pig, as we call her. She teaches my geography, I hate geography. Her real name is Mrs Parker.

When I reached my room I stuffed my books in my bag. Slowly placing my geography book in, considering if I should trick Mrs Pig in believing that I 'forgot' my geography book and accidently left it at home.

But I figured a letter home on my first day back at school after 2 weeks of holidays would not be something to be proud of. It would just lead to no pocket money for a week or being grounded.

I was planning to go to a football game – the top place to hang out after school, this Friday arvo. I could never miss out on 'The Goss' for being grounded.

I chucked my geography book in my bag and swung it over my shoulder, skipping down the stairs.

I skipped past the front door and through my bag near the old, wooden door and walked to the kitchen with a grin on my face.

"Well, you're in a happy mood today now aren't you?" My mum exclaimed, eyeing me wearily.

"Yeah, well, it's the first day back."I explained.

"Mum can I please go the football this Friday after school?" I pleaded.

"What's there?" Mum asked as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. I grabbed my fork and scooped in a mouthful of eggs, hesitating before I said "Football."

"I thought you hate football?" Mum said, suspicious.

"Not watching it, only playing it. I'm meeting up with some friends" I explained, whilst playing with a bit of runaway egg on the side of my plate.

"Oh, so what do you and your friends get up to?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

I looked up at her, seeing worry in her dark brown eyes.

"Mum, we just talk, sometimes after the game we walk to the shops, and then I walk home with Molly. I get home just before you do." I explained.

"Oh, I guess our right" Was all she replied. She walked to the sink, picked up a soapy plate and started drying it with a tea towel.

I left the subject; through I could feel the presents of that subject still in the air and possibly coming up again. I don't ever get up to no good with the group I'm in now.

The worst that I've heard was the occasional truth or dare but that only happens in the night football games during the week. Though I haven't been to one of those football games, yet.

The last 'night football game' was the last week of school but that whole week I was grounded because I back chatted to Mrs Pig and she rang mum at work. And did I cop it when I got home, two weeks grounded.

"So, Mum how's work?" Was the first thing I could think of to say to break the silence, as I finished my eggs.

"Good, there was a funny customer yesterday..." She began, she told me the full story beginning to end, and it was quite funny actually.

"See you this arvo mum. Love you!" I called out to mum when I was ready to walk to school and was about to leave.

"Bye, have a great day Sugarplum. Say hi to Molly and her mother for me, wont you?" She called out from the lounge room, watching Sunrise.

"I will, see you." I shut the door and started on the footpath walking north. That was the usual for mum: making breakfast for me - because I could cook to save my life, cleaning up the kitchen, get ready for work, watch Sunrise and then head off to work at 9.00 – half an hour after I leave.

When I walk to school I meet up with my best friend Molly, as I mentioned earlier. I go everywhere with her clothes shopping, library and every now - and - again she would sleep over – the list goes on and on.

Every time we walk to school together I always have to wait at least 15 minutes for her to finish getting ready. Sometimes if were really late for school I do her hair for her while she's packing her bag.

I stopped walking once I reached her house and started waiting at her letter box.

Molly and I have known each other since I was born; we have grown up together, tolled each other literally everything that's been going on in our lives even our most deepest and darkest of all secrets.

Nothing can separate us.

We have promised each other that even the cutest guy in history will never tear us apart. Nothing. Ever.

I glanced at my watch, I have been waiting about 7 minutes. I started walking around in circles, I was so bored. I glanced at my watch again, only 8 minutes I've been waiting, bull, it's been longer than that!

I stopped walking in circles and looked up to the sky, the sun hadn't moved any higher. The Gold Coast was always sunny and bright. I occasionally thought of going to one of the nearest beaches but for me and Molly it was always the wrong time, you know 'the wrong time' so instead we just go to the shops.

A loud bag dragged me back into realty.

"About time" I called out as Molly pulled the door shut and started walking over to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was just – "Molly started to explain.

"Yeah, yeah I get that allot, I know it was just the hair dryer, or the toast on fire, or the – "

"Ok, Ok I get the point."

"Yeah, I get that allot too." I chuckled.

We were laughing and joking most of the walk to school.

I told her that mum said hi and to pass on a hi to her mother as well.

The walk to school isn't very long about 2 or 3 blocks away.

We made our way through the school gates.

And found a large group of kids gathered in the far corner of the small oval, under a big gum tree.

Molly and I made our way over to the large gathering.

It was always expected a few groups here and there chattering about their holidays but this was unexpected.

I found my other close friends, Lisa and Sandy talking excitedly and giggling while peering around people to get a better view of the main attraction, in the centre of the group. They were standing on the outskirts of the group only a few meters away.

"Lisa, Sandy, hey come over here!" I yelled over all the peoples chatter.

"Shhhh" Molly said in my ear. Molly wasn't a very loud person, she's the shy one in the group and she doesn't like to attract attention and stand out, as much as the rest of us. I was shy but not as shy as Molly. I could yell over to the other side of the oval and not feel ashamed, as long as lots of people weren't all watching me.

"Oh, Hey guys, have you seen that new guy?" Sandy exclaimed as she skipped over to me, bringing Lisa along with her.

"Hey, yeah have you seen him, his hot!" Lisa said with an exited voice and a giggle.

"Err, not yet" I informed them. I've never seen them both so excited over a guy before.

"Well come on then" said Sandy.

Sandy was the cute, innocent member of the group with blond hair cut in a bob, but Lisa was the more outgoing, doest care what people think about her type of girl and was more into boys than all of us put together with a very pretty face and perfect model figure. A guy magnet.

Lisa snatched both mine and Molly's sleeves and pulled us, with a bit too much force needed for the job.

Both Lisa and Sandy was a little ever the top with this supposedly cute new kid and were squealing allot, very over the top for my liking.

I got a funny look from Molly coping Lisa's and Sandy's exited faces as we reluctantly followed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Can you see him?" Asked Lisa as she dropped our sleeves, freeing our arms.

"Over there" Sandy said pointing over the peoples head, with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Don't point" Molly said angrily.

I had never seen Sandy exited over a guy like this. Sandy usually kept focus of her study's and wasn't really into boys, but I guess that all changes now. Maybe she received a large dose of hormone pills or something over the holiday period. She did look a little older or maybe I just see her from a different view because of this exiting upcoming event.

I slowly looked over the group of heads, wondering if one glance at this guy would have the same effect on me. Reluctantly I looked into the centre of the circle.

What I saw next came as a shock. How could a guy look so dreamy and look like he should be being photographed to the sexiest guy in history mag.

"What do you think?" asked Lisa.

I examined he boy carefully, standing only 4 meters away. If you believe in love at first sight, this would defiantly apply here. He was quite tall, just a little taller than I am.

He had the same colour hair tone just a little lighter with light blond streaks. He had it cut into a 'surfer dude' hair cut which framed his face perfectly. He had a light tan and had green and brown eyes.

"Well? His cute isn't he Clara?" asked Sandy.

"Ahh, yeah whatever you say" I tried not to give anything away as I stared at the glorious figure.

"Oh come on what do you think?" Lisa said jumping up and down, wanting to know my answer.

"Umm, I don't know. I like his hair." I said.

"Oh come on" Sandy pushed, giving up a while later and started talking again.

"Anyway, his name is Josh and he moved from Sydney, he loves surfing, his parents are rich and he likes good looking girls." Lisa explained, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction.

"Well, I know one thing for sure – "I stared.

"What?" Lisa and Sandy yelled excitedly in unison.

"I would hate to be a boy with Lisa around, she would stalk me and know everything about me in the first half an hour of school." Lisa didn't response.

She just kept staring at him, ignoring my remark. I looked over at Molly wondering if she was still there, she had been so quiet.

Molly was watching Lisa, probably getting tips on how to flit but I couldn't make out her expression, it changed from adoration to confusion to frustration. But I couldn't be sure.

A few moments passed, and the bell rang for class.

Lisa and Sandy were talking about Josh for the rest of lunch, I tried to ignore them but it only distracted me a little. After lunch I had English with Lisa, Sandy and Molly. In English we have new seating plans every week.

The class lined up at the door and waited, our teacher Mrs McDell made her way to the front of the line.

She eyed us, smiling as she called our names in pairs, seeing if anyone would object. She called out "Josh..." a chill when down my spine and my head jerked up. "Is paired with Clara."

Everything stopped including my heart for that one, long second. My teacher watched me, "Are you Ok Clara? You can take you seat now" she said carefully, examining me. "Yes" I mumbled and made my way into the class room and took my seat. Josh was already sitting down in the third row.

I sat down silently next to the perfect Josh. "Hey, are you alright? You look pale." he said suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm good." I sighed carefully, closing my eyes. I didn't want to look in his eyes, I would have to restart my heart again.

"Big day?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and watched him cautiously.

"Ahh, yes, I guess so." I said in a croaky voice.

"Ha, yeah so have I. I'm like centre of attention, these days, well in this school." He explained, with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"What? Being centre of attention?"

"Yeah" I felt my face going back to it normal colour again.

"I don't know. I want to be normal popularity, like you. Hey, your colour's coming back." He commented.

"I think after a week or so things will settle down."

"Yeah, I will let you know how it goes though." He said watching people take there seats sighing with who they were placed next too.

"Cool" I replied, getting my English book out of my bag and sitting it on the table.

"It feels like I've known you for my whole life. I feel I can talk to you about anything." He explained.

I felt my face heat up, blushing I looked up at the teacher, calling the class to order hiding my face with my long hair.

The rest of class talked, almost the whole time. Paying little attention to what Mrs McDell was talking about. The bell finally rang, I gathered my books, shoved them in my bag and stood up.

"See you tomorrow then" I said shyly.

"Yeah. Ok, see ya"

I handed out the door, meeting up with Lisa, Sandy and Molly.

"Well?" Lisa asked with a crazed expression.

"What?" I said as we all walked out the door, looking at the floor.

"You and Josh, huh?" Sandy exclaimed nudging me.

"Oh, come on. We were just talking."

"That was a bit more than just '_talking'_." Molly said, as she drew quotation marks in the air with her finger.

"Ah, do you guys mind if I spend lunch time in the library." I asked, ignoring their question's.

"Why would you want to spend lunch there and not with your friends?" Lisa asked, her smile turning down.

"Just this time. I will tell you what happened after school. Ok?" I compromised.

All three of them gave each other a cautions and serious look.

"Ok, but you have to tell us _everything_." Sandy said, emphasising the last word.

"Ok. See you guys in class." I said as I gave a little gave, turned around and started walking.

"_Nerd!_" Lisa yelled back in a joking voice, laughing.

One of the teachers walking by shushed Lisa. I just heard the beginning of a lecture about '_inside voices'_ as the other two walked off giggling, leaving Lisa with her long lecture, to say "Yes Miss" over and over. I kept walking to the library not bothering to glance back agin. Once I reached the library I dumped my bag and grabbed by book out. I sat at one of the little tables tucked away in the far corner of the library.

I borrowed a book called 'Twilight' from Molly yesterday. Molly had read it, she said it was very good and said I _HAVE_ to read the series. Now she is reading a book called 'New Moon', she said it's the second book of the four book series. Everyone is talking about it. I flipped it open to the front page. I reached the twelfth page when the bell rang, just when I was getting into the story.

I sighed and headed off to meet my friends waiting for me at art.


End file.
